This invention relates to a telephone/dictation terminal and, more particularly, to such a terminal having programmable keys, any one of which may be assigned with a particular function that can be changed, as desired, by the user of the terminal, whereafter the simple actuation of a programmed key initiates the particular function that has been assigned to that key. The present invention also relates to a method of programming and operating such a terminal.
The present invention relates to and is usable in a modular dictating system of the type described generally in copending application Ser. No. 895,006, entitled "Modular Dictation/Transcription System", filed Aug. 8, 1986 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of said application being incorporated herein by reference.
Dictation equipment historically has been categorized as desk-top equipment, central dictation equipment and portable equipment. In modern desk-top dictating machines, messages are recorded on a record medium, such as a magnetic tape, at one machine and subsequently are transcribed at another machine. Typically, the record medium must be removed from the dictating machine and loaded into the transcribing machine. While such a desk-top dictating machine also may be adapted to record incoming messages received over a telephone line, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,571, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, typical desk-top equipment offers significantly little alternative uses.
Central dictation equipment is characterized by one or more centrally located recorders to which several remote dictate stations are connected, usually by so-called "private wire" connections. In general, a particular recorder may be operably connected to any remote dictate station. In some of these central systems, the recording medium is an endless loop of magnetic tape upon which messages from different authors may be recorded. One advantage of this endless loop system is that, concurrently with the recording of a new message, previously dictated messages may be transcribed by playback equipment connected to the central recorder. One example of such a central dictation system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,644, assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. Another type of central dictation equipment is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,857, also assigned to the assignee of this invention, wherein several individual recording media, such as magnetic tape cassettes, are loaded, one-at-a-time, onto a recorder which may be accessed by any of the aforementioned remote dictate stations. After a preset amount of material has been recorded, a fresh cassette is substituted for the used one which, in turn, may be transcribed by, for example, a desk-top transcribe machine.
While desk-top and central dictation equipment have respective uses and advantages, the equipment used to record messages on one has not, heretofore, been usable to record messages on the other. Thus, to exploit the benefits offered by both types of systems, an executive must have both a desk-top dictating machine and a remote dictate station on his desk.
In addition to dictating equipment, the typical office environment naturally includes a telephone. Conventional telephone instruments are available as multi-line telephones, wherein the user may select any one of several (e.g. five) telephone lines to transmit or receive a telephone call. Line selector push-buttons normally are provided in a so-called "key set" for this purpose. Recently, telephone instruments have incorporated therein automatic dialing devices capable of dialing any one of several preset multi-digit telephone numbers upon the simple actuation of an associated push-button. Accordingly, several important telephone numbers may be assigned to respective pushbuttons; and the selection of any one of those pushbuttons effects the automatic dialing of its assigned telephone number. Of course, the requisite telephone instrument adds to the equipment on an executive's desk.
It often is necessary to limit unauthorized use of a telephone and thereby prevent expensive toll calls from being made. Many PBX telephone systems include a feature by which the dial-out capability of selected telephone instruments can be limited by, for example, area code or telephone exchange. Often, however, special technicians are needed to release such dial-out limitations or to designate additional telephones as having such limited dial-out capabilities. Many telephone systems do not permit the programming of individual telephone instruments with different dial-out capabilities.
Notwithstanding the application of conventional communication technology to the office environment, messages from, for example, a central supervisory station to a remote location often are transmitted by way of written notes. For example, an individual who is otherwise engaged may be apprised of an incoming telephone call only upon the delivery to him of a written note from, for example, the office telephone operator. Similar other short textual messages, such as notification of a meeting, a request for his presence, etc., likewise are transmitted primarily by written notes. Although intraoffice communication may be improved by means of a network of microcomputers, such a network is quite expensive and often unwarranted.
Similarly, a central operator, such as a receptionist, a supervisor, or the like, may be notified of certain information or events by written or audible messages. For example, an executive engaged in conference may send a written message to a supervisory operator that he is not to be disturbed. Another executive may notify that operator of the fact that he is temporarily away from his office. These and other messages often are delayed in being received by the supervisory operator thus impeding the value and utility of those messages. It would be advantageous if certain predetermined messages were transmitted from any remote station, or office, to a central station, such as a supervisory console, merely by the simple actuation of a single pushbutton.
It would be desirable to provide a single terminal which accomplishes all of the individual functions carried out by the respective devices mentioned above.